Individuals and businesses are often interested in the location of those which whom they wish to communicate. The location of an individual may dictate if communications are initiated, how the communications are initiated, and what information is actually communicated to that individual. For example, business owners may want to send advertisements or related information to individuals who are within a certain proximity of the business or location of interest. The information may be sent to the user on their mobile device, such as a mobile telephone, mobile personal digital assistant (PDA), mobile computer, or the like.
The targeted individuals are also interested in controlling the information being sent to their various communication devices. These individuals may also desire to control who has access to their location information, as well as when and how such location information is provided. Unfortunately, there is no consolidated system for receiving signals from various devices with which the individual interacts and providing an accurate depiction of the individual's location, and further providing this depiction to those desiring to know the individual's location in a controlled fashion. Accordingly, there is a need for a system in which various devices with which a user interacts are monitored to determine an accurate location for the individual and to allow the user to control the dissemination of the location information as desired.